The Marauders From Beginning to End
by ElijahWLuver28
Summary: Join the Marauders as they meet, become the best of friends, and are eventually torn apart.
1. Default Chapter

The Marauders: From Beginning to End  
  
Chapter 1: James Potter  
  
In the Wizarding World, there were three different types of wizards. Purebloods, who had never had a single non-magical person in their lines. Halfbloods, who had both non-magical and magical people in their family. And then there were the magical people who had never had another magical person in their families, cruelly called by some, Mudbloods.  
  
James Potter lived in a Wizarding Community in England and was a Pureblood Wizard. He had jet black, messy hair and hazel eyes. He was very short and skinny for his age. He had just turned eleven years old, and was anxiously awaiting his invitation for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He would spend seven years there, learning every thing there was to know about the Wizarding World.  
  
It was midnight and the day was now August seventeenth. James was still awake in his room. He had been waiting for his letter for a week now, and he knew today would be the day. He had drunk a whole lot of caffeine that day so he could stay awake yet again.  
  
"Come on!" he whispered as he stared out the window into the night. "Come on, darn you!" Obviously pleading for the letter would get him nowhere, much to James's dismay.  
  
James had been waiting for that letter for such a long time; he was starting to get hysterical. Then his nerves were settled again. He had just heard a noise that sounded like a hoot.  
  
An owl appeared out of the darkness and James saw that it had an envelope tied to its leg. This was it. James opened his window, and the owl flew in.  
  
James untied the letter and gave the owl some water. When it was satisfied, the owl left through the open window and James closed it. James jumped onto his bed and tore open the letter.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" he cried. He read the letter to himself.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Hogwarts Express leaves from Platform 9 ¾ on September first at eleven o'clock a.m. Your ticket is enclosed in the envelope. Please send a return owl as soon as possible. We look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
James took another piece of parchment out of the envelope and read through his school supplies. This was great. James finally had his letter, and now his hysteria was replaced by excitement.  
  
James put his letter on his nightstand and ran down the hallway.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" James yelled as he ran into his parents' room. It was now twelve-thirty. "Mum! Dad!" James jumped on their bed. "Hello!" He shook them. "Hello, hello, he-"  
  
"James!" His father, Louis, interrupted. "Get your butt out of this room now, and go to BED!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! You'd better leave now, or you'll have no butt! It's late and some of us are trying to sleep!"  
  
"But I got my Hogwarts letter!"  
  
"Good for you, go to bed!" James backed up off the bed and fell off.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going! I fell off the bed!"  
  
"I'm so sorry for you. Go to bed, now!"  
  
James left the room as quick as he could. Somehow that just didn't seem like the most joyous conversation he had ever had, but nonetheless he still had his letter.  
  
James made for his room, but instead his eyes fell on his twin sister's room. He went in unannounced.  
  
"Jaclyn. Hellooo.JACKY!" His sister shot up.  
  
"What? You idiot!" Jaclyn was his twin sister. They got along all right, but still fought on a regular basis.  
  
"I got my Hogwarts letter!"  
  
"No, duh." She dropped back down.  
  
"Don't go back to sleep, you dolt! Didn't you get yours?"  
  
"Of course I got mine, but I wasn't planning on being woken up by you."  
  
"Oh come on, at least I'm not a physco-freak."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"Well, fine then. I'll leave you alone. And I hope that a physco-freak does wake you up next time!" He began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Well, unfortunately, I've already had that experience!" she screamed after him.  
  
"God, somebody's in a bad mood." James whispered as he sat down on his bed. He was a bit tired, so he figured that since there was nothing else to do, he might as well go to bed. And so that was exactly what he did.  
  
James woke up the next morning and went downstairs. His mother was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, James." She said.  
  
"Mum, I got my Hogwarts letter last night. Can we go to Diagon Alley today?"  
  
"Hmm. We'll see, honey. I don't know today's plan. Your father's gone to work, and it could be helpful if he were there to help carry things."  
  
James looked to the ground. "Oh."  
  
"Honey, we'll get there, don't worry. It just might not be today. We'll see."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Where's you sister? Did she get her letter?"  
  
"Yeah, she did."  
  
James's mother walked to the landing and called up the steps.  
  
"Jacky! Breakfast, now!"  
  
Jaclyn came down the stairs a few minutes later. She looked very tired.  
  
"Mum, James woke me up last night and I'm just tired now. Anyway he's probably told you already about him and me getting our Hogwarts letters."  
  
"He and I, dear." Their mother said as she slid pancakes on their plates.  
  
"Right. Well anyway, he told you, right?"  
  
"Yes, he did. He also asked about Diagon Alley, but we need you father to help us, and he's not home today."  
  
"Oh.well, James, it looks like we're out of luck today." Jacky said.  
  
"How can you be so calm? We're going to Hogwarts! And you're not excited!" James cried.  
  
"Oh, I'm excited, I'm just not a nitwit about it."  
  
"I'm not a nitwit!"  
  
"Yes, you are, James! Or else you wouldn't have woke me and Dad-"  
  
"Dad and I, Jacky." Their mother corrected.  
  
"Right. You wouldn't have woken us up!"  
  
"Jacky! You rude little.little.butt!"  
  
"I'm older by six minutes! Besides, is that really the best you can come up with? Seriously." Jacky rolled her eyes. James crossed his arms and slouched in his seat.  
  
"That's enough, you two. Now eat and go upstairs and get dressed." 


	2. Chapter 2: Sirius Black

The Marauders Chapter 2: Sirius Black  
  
Sirius Black was a black-haired, gray-eyed eleven year old, who was part of a very snobbish, rude, pureblood family. He was kind and nice, unlike his horrible family. His mother and father despised him; unlike the way they adored his younger brother, Regulus.  
  
Sirius lived in a Muggle neighborhood in a house that could only be seen if you thought about it. He lived at number twelve, Grimmauld Place.  
  
Sirius walked through the hallway towards the kitchen. It was an unpleasant hallway, with a bunch of plaques on the wall with elf heads mounted on them.  
  
Sirius walked into the kitchen, and saw his mother counting her money. Sirius walked right past her to the magical refrigerator, which was run on magic. He pulled out a waffle and made to leave the kitchen.  
  
"Sirius!" his mother said. Sirius closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again. He was standing in the doorway. "Come here." Sirius turned around and stopped in front of her.  
  
"Yes, Mother?" Sirius asked. He knew that he had to be cordial with her, or he would get in trouble.  
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley today to get your school things at four o'clock. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
"Good. Be ready. You're excused." Sirius turned to go. "Ah, ah." Sirius sighed and turned around.  
  
"Thank you, Mother." Sirius left in a hurry, eating his waffle on the way. "Great, just great. Kreacher!"  
  
Kreacher the house-elf was standing in front of him.  
  
"What do you want, Kreacher?"  
  
"Kreacher is just going to see Mistress, young Master."  
  
"Yeah, well you'd better be on your way. I have things to do myself." Kreacher shuffled away. Sirius rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished that he could just get out of Grimmauld Place. He would be starting first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September first. At least he'd be at school most of the year. This was definitely a plus. When Sirius got to his room, he closed his door and locked it. He didn't want his perfect little brother barging in on him.  
  
Sirius got a piece of parchment and an inkwell and began to write a letter. A few months back, Sirius had met a boy at a Quidditch match. He liked him a lot, and they had been sending owls to each other. The boy's name was James Potter, and Sirius couldn't wait to see him at Hogwarts. At least he had a friend.  
  
Sirius dipped his quill in the ink, and began to write a letter to James.  
  
James,  
  
How are you? I'm fine. Well that is to say.as fine as you could get here at Grimmauld Place. My evil mother's being rude, as always. I can't wait for September first. I can't wait for September first; I can't wait to get out of here. It's driving me totally crazy. These have been the worst eleven years of my short life. It's absolutely horrible. But enough about that. Meet me on Platform 9 ¾ at ten forty-five on the first.  
  
See you then, Sirius  
  
Sirius read through his letter.  
  
"Yep. That sounds good." He tied the letter to his owl's leg and sent it off.  
  
There was a pounding on the door.  
  
"Hey! Let me in, Sirius!" It was Regulus.  
  
"No! Get out of here!" Sirius yelled back.  
  
"But I'm not even in yet!"  
  
"And you're not coming in!" Sirius heard Regulus run down the stairs screaming for his mother. Sirius ran to the door and unlocked it.  
  
Moments later, his mother and Regulus were in his room.  
  
"Your brother has informed me that you locked him out of you room."  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Mother?" Sirius asked innocently. His mother looked to his brother.  
  
"Regulus, are you sure his door was locked?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, it was!"  
  
"Sirius, you are to help Kreacher with the dishes tonight." Sirius groaned. "Don't do that unless you want more work!" And with that she left the room. Regulus stuck his tongue out at Sirius as he left. 


End file.
